Heaven's Angel
by Heart of a Crescent
Summary: She's kind, sweet, smart, pretty, and just about anything you chould ever want. Her flaws long ago lost. And now she's doing everything she can to get them back. No matter what it takes. Right? First Story. Please, if you don't like it just leave
1. It Begins

**Heaven's Angel**

It Begins

(I don't own Harvest moon)

A girl with blonde hair stepped onto the long forgotten farm of Mineral Town. Her blue eyes soft yet strong at the same time. She was dressed like a farmer, but walked with the grace of a swan.

"Are you a tourist?" The girl turned her head to face a plump man behind her.

"Me? Oh no! I'm here to take over the farm."

"You've seen the shape of the farm and still want to take it over?!" His facial expression clearly showed his uncertainty.

"Of course!" Whoever this girl was, the mayor could tell she could do this farm and town a lot of good. He warmed up to her immediately.

"You're the first person I've ever met that has not just turned right around after seeing the farm. So I'll tell you what. Bring this farm to its former glory in 5 years and I won't charge you a cent for it!" The girl gave a bright smile.

"DEAL!" The two of them shook hands to the agreement. Thomas showed her around the farm and gave a brief description of everything. He gave her a calendar and went on his way only a few hours from arriving.

"Heaven is nothing compared to this place." She whispered to herself.

_Heaven was always so perfect, not a single flaw. But it's the flaws that really give something, no everything its beauty._

ROOF, ROOF

"What the?" Looking down at her feet she saw the smallest puppy she had ever seen. Bending down, she brought the pup into her arms and gave it a hug.

"Now its clear heaven isn't anything compared to this place!" The pup began barking towards the girl, trying to snuggle closer to her.

"Well, guess I'm gonna keep you little fella! But what do I call you?" She thought for a minute before snapping her fingers and a collar appeared on the pup's neck.

"I'll call you Yuki! Welcome to Heaven's Farm! The name's Angel Crescent!"

Angel stepped out of bed and quietly got some food for her and Yuki. After a good breakfast Angel let Yuki out and began scanning the field again.

"I wonder if it still works……" The girl held her hand out towards the field and snapped her fingers. All the weeds in the area buried themselves into the ground and came back up as grass. The grass covered the half of the field further away from Angel. She gave a smile of satisfaction.

"They took away my wings, but they can't take away my powers."

_I was heaven's purist and best angel. But the world of heaven is far from what humans think it is. It was beautiful and perfect. **Too perfect, **nothing, not even heaven should have been that perfect. That's why I ran away……….. or at least I tried to. I got caught and I was banished from heaven and had my wings taken away. But they can never take away my powers. _

"Besides I prefer it here already!" Angel arranged the rocks into a fence around the grass, and made some of the wood into a door for the fence. Any left over wood went into the bin for later.

"Well I'm done for the day, guess I should try and meet everyone in town. But I'll start at seven; I think that's when Mayor Thomas said most people were awake." Angel picked one of the flowers in her field and began making her way towards the pond.

"I've always loved water! Never new why though…." Angel said when she arrived at the pond. She was still twirling the flower in her hand.

"Oops!" The flower she had been twirling slipped form her grasp and landed in the lake.

The water slowly began to materialize into the form of a woman. Her eyes were blue-green, just like her hair, it was an interesting combination.

"Is there something you need Angel?" Angel just continued to stare at the woman.

"Oh! That's right I haven't introduced myself, have I?" She smiled kindly to Angel; all the younger girl could do was nod. Out of all her studies in heaven, she had never once come across anything even close to this woman's description.

"I'm the Harvest Goddess; it's nice to meet you Angel!" Her voice sounded generally happy.

"It's nice to meet you too Miss Goddess!" Angel couldn't sense anything in her aura, so it couldn't hurt to be friends with her.

"It's been so long since anyone has come here! I can tell you're a very good person Angel, so if you ever need anything or just want to talk, you can always come to me. Just throw something in and I'll be here!"

The Goddess turned back into water and retreated back into the pond. Angel couldn't help but feel happy; she had made her first friend already! Looking at the sky she saw this it was seven already and began to make her way towards town, her good mood was clearly shown through her smile and the bounce in every step she took.

She stopped in front of the blacksmith; Angel checked her watch to make sure that it was open.

"The sign says that it's open, but it won't do any business until 10……."

_That's strange, but then again this place doesn't run 24/7 like heaven did either……._

Angel stepped into the building, but immediately ran into an argument between two people. One was an elderly looking man, and the other was a boy around her age. He had a kind of orange looking hair, and was pretty cute. She could just feel the blush on her face.

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT?**" The boy with the cap turned around and yelled at Angel.

"**GRAY! THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO A CUSTOMER!**" The boy calmed down after being yelled at by the older man. Gray walked shyly towards Angel.

"I'm sorry. My grandfather was just yelling at me again for making another mistake. Some times he gets me so angry!" He spoke quietly to Angel, so his grandfather wouldn't hear. Angel just shook her head, forgiving the boy.

"I'm actually thinking of quitting……….."

"WHAT? You shouldn't just quit because you get yelled at by someone! Start training and prove him wrong about you being bad at being a blacksmith!" Gray looked startled at first, but gave Angel a thankful smile.

"Thank you, for some reason your words mean more to me then my grandfather's words." Angel blushed and turned her head away from him.

"I have to get back to work, welcome to the village Angel!" Gray had already turned around and walked back towards the furnace before Angel had a chance to respond. His grandfather gave her a thankful look before nodding his greeting as well.

_I've already found another reason to stay here……._ Angel gave Gray another glance before walking back out the door.

_I don't care what it takes bring back that angel you stupidly banished! She's too strong to just let roam on Earth! Destroy anything in your way; hell will only come under our control if she is with us! _


	2. My Past

**My Past**

_ I had been studying human life during one of my free times in Heaven. Humans have childhoods……… so why didn't we? My teacher Diamond simply said "There was no reason for angels to have childhoods; we live forever, so we are born straight into adulthood." _

_ That's when I started researching humans thoroughly. I learned so many things, but love for humans was what really caught my attention. Love in Heaven was so direct and controlled, so different from humans. It could come at anytime for them, and there were many shapes and forms for their love. From the love of a mother to the love of a friend. So complicated, but so interesting. I was soon spending all my free time on human research. But books and scrolls can only teach you so much…….._

_ Diamond had once said,_

_ "First hand experiences were the best." So one day I snuck out of Heaven, and arrived in a place called "Forget Me Not Valley." That's where I got to see three forms of love. _

_ The love of a farm girl called Hope and a man called Marlin. The next love I saw was the love between her and all her different friends. The last one was the love of a mother for her son……….. There was nothing compared to that love to me. Angels never get the chance to experience that kind of love, we are created not born. No mother or father, just creator…………._

_ I started to sneak out of Heaven more and more often to just see this family of three. That's when I started getting in trouble………. In Heaven there is a group of elders that control all laws and punishments in Heaven. After the 78th time I had snuck out I was called to go before them. All seven of them looked at me with annoyed looks; I was the first angel that I knew of to be called before them for punishment in 500 years. I can still remember exactly what they said,_

"_**Do you not know that angels are not allowed out of Heaven without permission?" **_

"_I do know the rules sir."_

"**_We will allow this to be overlooked, but if you do this one more time, YOU WILL BE THROWN OUT OF HEAVEN!"_**

"_I understand sir……" _

_ I did as I was told……… but only for a short amount of time. But I just couldn't keep away from that family. My mind just wouldn't let me rest. But could you blame me? I wanted greatly a family of my own like theirs. To be a mother and a lover, to have friends that always stuck by my side, and to be able to live right beside nature. It was my version of a fairytale life. So once again I snuck out of Heaven, to the very same family that I had visited almost every other day. But I had no idea that it had been so long since my last visit……_

_ When I arrived at the farm, it looked completely empty and was completely quiet. Not even the animals were making any noise…… that's when I saw the son and the husband walking towards the house. They were all dressed in black and had red-puffy eyes. The boy that had could just reach his father's knees was now just as tall as him. His father had also changed, he had gray hair and his face was covered in wrinkles._

_ Humans were only like this during tragedies………… like deaths. My heart stopped short at the thought. I quickly flew towards the direction that the two had walked from, the pond. I was praying like I had never prayed before that it wasn't how it seemed. But my prayers weren't answered………_

_ There, beside the large tree was a grave stone. Before it were freshly placed flowers as an offering. My body shook with tears as I read the words on the grave. I only read the first name, but that was all I needed before I rushed back to Heaven. Even now I can still see clearly that word, the word **Hope**. I was a wreck, so much a wreck that my punishment meant nothing to me, nothing at all. _

_ I felt nothing as I was yelled and glared at by the elders. I felt nothing as my wings were ripped directly from my back. I felt nothing but a numbness that was unfamiliar to me as I fell out of Heaven and into one of Earth's many bodies of water. _

* * *

_ Now, here I am in Mineral Town, living a life similar to that of Hope. She is my inspiration, the one that gave me the will to quickly get on my feet here on Earth. _

_If you can hear me Hope I want to thank you, for giving me another path to travel on. A path that can lead to something an angel has never had the chance to live before………_

_**THANK YOU**_

* * *

_Oh Angel, you never knew that you are not alone. That you are not the only angel to try a different path. I knew from the begging that you were there, observing my family and I. I was once in your position child, wanting the very life that I was watching before my eyes. I was able to live that life with a lover, a son, and so many friends. You will not be alone in your battle against those who are corrupted. I will assist you as much as I can. Soon the attacks will begin. But if you are anything like me child, then I know you will find that fairytale life you want so greatly._

* * *

_**We have already lost two angels to the temptations that Earth gives them. There is only one way to prevent anymore angels from going to Earth and that is to make sure that going there to find love just isn't worth the punishment they will receive. Bring back the two grand angels that had been banished. They will be the ones we will use to show all of Heaven and Hell going to Earth is just another way of asking for a death wish………………..**_

(I don't own Harvest Moon MFOMT or another wonderful life)


	3. Remember

Remember

_It wasn't till I had been out of Heaven for a few weeks when the missing parts of my memory started coming back._ _I started to remember a conversation between the elders I had over heard.

* * *

_

_I had been walking through the halls of the main building, looking for my teacher. Stopping in front of her office I prepared to knock on the large door. _

_**"DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF ANYONE FINDS OUT ABOUT THAT!?" **I quickly froze my attention on the conversation inside._

_"If anyone discovers the truth then we're going to have a civil war on our hands!"_

_"I know, I know. But for how much longer will this secret stay hidden?"_

_"For as long as it needs too. None of the angels or devils can know about **Hell being Heaven's creation**……….."_

_I didn't listen to anymore of the conversation after that. How could I? I had been raised, no, brought up with Heaven being perfect and Hell being an entirely different place. The two of them were supposed to have nothing in common!_

_But I still had to find out the truth of the matter. Right outside Heaven's gates would be a creature that would know. _

_Outside the gates was a run down wooden hut, there an elderly being lived. He really had no race to belong too. You could never really say that he was this or that. But he was wise and kind, quickly answering all my questions. _

_"At one point in time there had been no Heaven or Hell, just beings on living on Earth. But as time passed the thought that one race should be perfect became a common thought for a group of creatures. Those creatures are the ones that are associated with Heaven today. And as humans started giving Heaven a more and more perfect description in their words and writings, the elders began to desire to live up to that idea."_

_"What did they do?" _

_"Heaven and its inhabitance had its flaws just like everything else. If they wanted to be perfect they would have to eliminate those flaws. But nothing just disappears; it had to go somewhere…."_

_"Hell?" _

"_That is correct. Anytime a flaw comes into the world of Heaven, it is taken and thrown into the world we today call Hell. But as time went on, the flaws began to shape themselves into creatures of Hell, you could say."_

_"What kind of things went into Hell?"_

_"Disobedience, lying, rebellion, independence, want, sneakiness, and curiosity are some things."_

_"But why do I still have those traits?"_

_"You are different, the majority of your flaws had been thrown into Hell, but yet you were still able to keep some of them."_

_"…………."_

_"You should also know that each creature's flaws, over time, fuse together into another being. That being is both your exact opposite, and twin. It is not easy for my to explain, but half of you is another being, with your talents and flaws, the part you have now is only what Heaven allowed you to keep. Pulse what they couldn't get rid of." _

_I said nothing in response to the creature as I bid him farewell. My mind heavy with the information he had given me. _

_But I didn't keep this knowledge for long, soon my teacher fond out and my memory was erased. The only reason I've begun to remember is because Heaven no longer has any hold on me. That is why even on Earth I am still 'perfect'. Until I find and fuse with my other half, my flaws and the real me will never return. _

_But I can finally say that I** live **and **want **to bring the real me back and to revive this old farm and town.

* * *

_

Angel walked down the path, hoping to find the library that had been on the map. She really wanted to see what kind of things humans read, especially fiction. The library was cozy and small. It was strange for Angel not to have to strain her head just to look at the top of the building. Shrugging her shoulders she walked into the building.

A girl with black hair was on a ladder, putting some books away.

"Excuse me," Angel said. The girl on the ladder jumped in alarm, Angel feared that she would fall any second with the books right on top of her.

"OH! Sorry, I was putting some books away. You must be the new farmer, Angel." Angel smiled as the two of them talked for a few minutes.

"It was nice meeting you Mary, but I want to see the rest of the town. Bye!" Mary waved good bye.

_Angel is very sweet, but her smiles are………………. kind of empty.

* * *

_

The rest of the day was pretty much the same thing, going around and meeting everyone.

_Every ones so nice here! People in Heaven always analyze you before even thinking about giving you their name. I swear it gets on my damn nerves!_

Angel froze right in the middle of the road.

_I've never cursed before! So why am I starting now…………….._

The blonde girl was thinking and walking at the same time. She was so deep in thought that she had walked right through her farm and was in front of the Goddess Pond. But her attention still didn't come back until her head was underwater.

_I never use to space out like this either. Gone or not, I'm defiantly getting some of my flaws back! It's a good thing I'm not technically alive and don't need to breathe._

"ARE YOU OK?!" A hand splashed into the water are dragged Angel out. It was a boy with black hair and a white jacket on.

"Are you ok? What were you thinking just walking into the water like that?!" His voice and eyes showed his concern and anger.

"I spaced out for a second, I'm sorry……."

"You're not hurt, but please try and pay more attention next time!"

"Thank you,"

"…….Anyways my name's Tim (doctor) I'm guessing you're the new farmer." Tim still hadn't let go of Angel, she was currently in his lap.

"Yes, my name's Angel." Throwing her a smile Tim offered to escort Angel home.

_Escort? I thought people only did that at special events?_

Feeling curious Angel quickly accepted. The two of them talked along the way. Nothing really happened along the way, but Angel couldn't shake the bad feeling off.

* * *

_I'm sorry little sister, I know we probably won't ever see each other again, and you'll probably never forgive me for that. But never forget that I love you. We'll see each other again_

_I just hope it won't be during bad circumstances………………………….

* * *

_

I do not own Harvest moon. Just this plot idea. 


	4. Speak with your Heart, Not Your Mind

**Speak Your Heart, Not Your Mind**

_Being escorted last night was really nice, a lot better then being escorted to those stuffy meetings and lectures. _

Angel hadn't stopped smiling that whole night and day. The events of the day before and the weather were on her side today. She decided to see what the church did on a daily biases.

_Maybe they know something about that lady in the lake…………… _

It was Sunday, but no one was outside and most of the shops were closed. There had never been anything special about today, to Angel it used to be just another day to 'shut up and obey' as her teacher had put it. So she kind of slammed the door to the church open by accident.

**BAM!**

Carter jumped and turn towards the door. Everyone on the benches turned as well. The younger generation smiled and waved, while the older generation shook there heads. Carter looked towards Angel and smiled politely.

"Hello, I assume you're here to worship the goddess?" Angel looked at him strangely.

"What goddess?" The older generation gasped and started to mummer amongst themselves. While Carter dropped his book and ran up to Angel.

"WHAT GODDESS!!!!!! Child you don't come to Mineral Town without knowing of the goddess! Surely you must know something about her!" The desperate look on Carter's face made Angel feel like she had done something wrong.

"Sorry, I don't know a thing……"

_He can't be talking about that Harvest Goddess lady, I mean, gods don't have physical forms, right?_

"You don't mean the Harvest Goddess do you?" Carter looked relieved at her question.

"YES, YES! That goddess, so you do know her!" Angel hesitated for a moment.

Well, she seemed like a nice lady, and she did welcome me to the town…….." The older Generation glared at Angel, while the younger generation looked curiously at her. Carter's face turned red.

"Don't lie child! To see the Harvest Goddess face to face is impossible! Why in the world would she show herself to such a child, when she has never shown herself to even our oldest citizens!" Angel glared at Carter.

"Why _wouldn't_ she? Is there something wrong with me? I have never lied once in my life, you could say I am incapable of lying. So when I say I've met her I MEAN IT!!!" Angel spun on her heal and left the church. She made sure to slam the door _hard_ when she left. Cursing under her breath, Angel made sure the ground that she was stomping on felt her frustration with every step.

"WAIT!!!!!!!!!" Angel spun around just in time for a blonde boy, with glasses to run into her. She kept her balance but the boy wasn't as lucky. He grinned sheepishly before accepting the hand that pulled him up.

"Ummmmmmm (blush) it must be kind of nice not having parents around. My mother is really the only reason that I go to church. If it wasn't for her I would probably spend all day with the chickens….." Rick looked away for a second.

"Don't worry about it; I just hate being called a liar. Its Rick right?" He nodded his head before turning around.

"Gotta go back. Don't want my mother to get upset with me! Come by our farm anytime!" With that said he sped off back towards the church. Shaking her head, Angel turned her around herself and made her way home.

* * *

WOOF WOOF

Angel got jumped by her little big headed puppy.

"You've been good and watched the farm while I was gone right?" The little pup just barked happily before Angel let him down. She spent the rest of the day going around and in the mines looking for things to ship. By the time she was ready to call it a day the moon was already in the sky. Yuki was inside, it was supposed to rain tomorrow.

"Oh maiden who defies openly that which has been known true has been the one of few to gain my attention. Please give this thief of hearts a chance to receive yours through by choice and not but theft." The voice was male, and very flirtatious, making hard to tell if he was a player or if her was serious.

Turning towards the roof of her barn she saw a man with silver hair. He flicked it back once before disappearing.

* * *

kotoba no nai sekai de bokura wa ai wo kataru itsuka kimi ni todoku made  
kizu darake no kainade daki yoseta kuchibiru no  
haritsumeta negai tokashitakute  
nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba  
ashita motto kirei na yaoru e yukeru kara

tsuki no KAASU  
tsumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute  
dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made

itami wo mada shiranai kodomo dake no yarikata de  
kimi wa kimi wo tozashiteru  
mimimoto de sasayaita hajimete no ai no kotoba massugu na hitomi madowasetai  
nee kimi wo dakishimete atatamerareru naraba  
donna batsu mo tsumi mo ima wa kowakunai

tsuki no KAASU  
tsumetai yume kara samete kimi to tadayoi tsunagiatte  
dokomade yukou ai no shijima wo te ni suru made

nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba  
ashita motto kirei na yoru e yukeru kara

tsuki no KAASU  
tsumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute  
dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made

_A brown haired, black winged angel sat on Angel's house. Singing softly, trying to get rid of the nightmares being thrown into the girl's mind. If left alone it could one day cause her demise. She hoped to stop the pain before it truly begun. Pissing off the people in Heaven who brought her back to the 'dead' early was just a bonus. _

_**Everything I've done, doing and will do is all for you.**_

_Mother told me that, I just wish she could have told you too._

_Taking in a deep breath the angel let her wings carry her down towards the grown. She flew through the Earth into its core. There the one place that allowed a creature like her said "welcome"_

_

* * *

_

_I've become a HARD CORE yaoi fan. so if enough people want it I can put some Yaoi on the side. Also I need people to say who they want Angel with. I was thinking Gray, but I've started to become fond of Cliff. Also for those who don't know the thiefs name is Steiner from Harvest Moon Ds for girls, you can see him at "Ushi No Tane" the most awsome Harvest Moon site EVER!_

_Also if you don't like the story **KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!**_

Thank you too all those who support this fic

**_YaoiYaoiYeah  
Avalice  
KittyChobit  
PriestessAmy13  
Raesha Valentine  
StarrNight  
Shippostail  
Mrs. Hermione J. Weasley_**

Once again Thank You to you all.

The song is Tsuki No Kaasu the opening song of Loveless, it's a really pretty song!

(I don't own Harvest Moon or Loveless)


	5. Claire?

**Claire**

Angel banged her head a few times against her small table before roughly resting her chin against the wooden surface.

_I have NO idea what to do now. I've watered the plants, ran around the mountains looking for this to ship/eat, and caught a hell lot of fish. Now I'm BORED!!_

Yuki barked worriedly by her foot, seeming to sense the angst that was just rolling off his master.

"Don't worry about me boy, I'm gonna go do something before I lose my mind."

_In Heaven I was __always__ busy. Now that I think about it, we never had any free time, or breaks. _

After placing Yuki on the ground outside her house Angel set out for the inn. It was around 5 so they were probably slipping into bar mode.

As Angel quietly slipped into the room she got a mixture of looks toward her. The older people sent hateful looks, while the younger ones beckoned her to join their group in the back of the room. She smiled nervously at them before crossing the room.

Ann quickly handed her a drink, whispering that it was 'on the house.'

"My dad glared at you too, and I just wanted to apologize for him. It probably has to do with my mom's death." The blonde nodded sympathetically, with that being the reason, she could understand the glare.

_Is that the big appeal for people to have a religion? What makes one different from each other? If I remember correctly, sometimes the differences were so minor that fighting over them seemed so pointless!_

Ann grinned and spun around with her hand extended to the group of people behind her.

"Well, time for a formal introduction." She pointed out to each person as she spoke. Mary, Karen, Popuri, Elli, Cliff, Tim, Gray, and Rick greeted her warmly.

Karen roughly patted her back a few times, nearly knocking the drink out of her hands.

"I loved what you did at church a few days ago. While I got nothing against their beliefs, we're entitled to our own opinions, don't ya think?" Angel sighed in relief at the support the others were giving her. She was going to need all that she could get, with a little more than half of the small town's population already against her.

_It's only my second week here two! Humans really are different, aren't they?_

The thought didn't bother the blonde at all, as she spent the next few hours having fun with her new friends. Even though she could feel glares on her every time she got too loud or cursed, she simply responded with an arrogant smirk. Which never failed to have the tipsy Karen howl with laughter and Rick giggling behind his hand.

It was 10 when she finally decided to leave the inn. The chilling air around her felt strange, yet thrilling at the same time.

_There's another thing that I don't remember Heaven ever having. Either the temperature never changed, or we just didn't have it, period. _

A figure discretely followed the pondering blonde as she made her way back to the farm. Even though he had quite a few powers, he was still mostly humans. Human auras were easy to pick up and identify for the 'dead.'

"**STOP FOLLOWING ME!! STALKER!!**" Angel waited until she was on her farm before spinning around to scream at the 'stalker.' The silver haired man stepped out from behind the barn, moving with confidence one would only have with someone close and familiar to them.

"You always did know when I was close by, nee, Claire?" Kneeling before the blonde, he kissed her hand like a classic prince would.

_………Claire?..._

The black winged angel on top of the house looking down at them blinked a few times before muffling her laughter with her hand. That thief sure was a stubborn one, she would have to remember to tell the _real _Claire all about this.

Angel stared at the man on his knee in front of her.

"**WHO THE HELL IS CLAIRE YOU FREAKING GENDER CONFUSED STALKER!!**"

* * *

I was just going through my account, looking at the new features and noticed this story here... I felt bad about not finishing it so I thought I should at least try to. This chap is short because I haven't written in months, I've mostly been praticing how to draw. Since I'm horrible at it O.o. This story started before the change with Steiner's name was made to skye, so I'm keeping it that way ;P

I looked at my old chapters and I winced every few sentences. My grammer was a LOT worse then now. But I'm happy I got better! . There are probably gonna stay, unless I find more time. Anyways I have questions on parings.

Skye x Claire  
Marlin x Pony (Hope)  
Those paring won't be changed. It's who Angel should end up with (or she could end up a loner, but that's just cruel.) and any side parings. Because I'm mad at Natsume for blocking out the bestfriend system (Look at Ushi No Tane for more info) I'm going put the choice of Yuri (female slash) for Angel.

The normal Bachelors of Mineral town, plus

Keria  
Witch Princess  
Leia  
Harvest Goddess

are your choices. Any side paring suggestions are welcomed.

Whether or not you agree of what the bestfriend system implies in HM cute, it is still rude to alter the game in a way that took out a feature that would have been appreciated by many others. I really wished they would have made it an option to block or allow the feature in the begining of the game.

Once again I don not own anything but this plot. If I did I would have made sure that **ALL** the cool features that Natsume was to lazy to translate, would have been translated ;P (sorry for the long AN)


End file.
